Son of Superman
by The Secret Lover
Summary: Superman/Batman. A forbidden love, lost over the course of time. A child born in secrecy. As the years past, the two come to fight side by side to save the life of their child. Secrets and lies unfold between each other and the world they live to protect.
1. Prologue

**Secret of Two Heroes**

**Prologue**

The streets of Metropolis were filled with the sounds of explosions and screams of the many citizens as the fled for their lives

The streets of Metropolis were filled with the sounds of explosions and screams of the many citizens as the fled for their lives. Only two stood determined—one determined; the other bound by friendship, even as he tried to talk the other out of it--to see the events through and fulfill their duties.

The lithe figure of a wavy haired brunette standing from the sidelines of the latest disaster; clad in knee length, slate skirt adorn by the long sleeved, lilac shirt under a black, low-cut vest. Microphone in hand as she tucked her chestnut locks behind her ears, careful to avoid the shock waves from the constant weapon fire.

Chocolate eyes shifted towards her shaky companion as another explosion illuminated their hiding spot, ready to comfort him if he should succumb to his fears. Her sandy blond friend's hair now a mop of curl instead of it's usually combed down form due the constant urge to clutch his head at each new sound that floated their way. Dressed in a simple red tee and blue jeans, equally brown eyes met the other's as the man pulled out the Daily Bugle camcorder and nodded in confirmation.

Letting out a long sigh to prepare herself, a tiny red light blinked to life as the carnage became known to all of America. "Im Lois Lane, standing outside Metropolis Bank as several gunmen in ski masks have a shoot off with the local law informant." A brief pause as she turns her sight to the unfolding scene, gesturing for Jimmy to turn the camera in the same direction before continuing.

"This being the seventh month that these events have occurred, unstopped buy our local savior in red and blue tights. And we have to ask, just where has Superman gone off to this time?"

"Easy Superman, you're almost there," the soothing voice of the elderly man calmed him slightly, being the doctor he's known for several years now. Wrinkles and graying hair hidden beneath the lime green scrubs and a face mask, as he continued the procedure at the foot of the bed.

When he first learned just way the supposed 'Man of Steel' had begun puking his lungs out into his toilet every morning, surprised would have been a massive understatement. Weeks had been wasted on the pure shock of it all, that he had to get an IV put in to make sure he got the proper nutrients. IV only going through due to his current state.

More shock came when he had started to round in new places, places that no man should have to have round in such short time. Which lead to this final moment, as he clung to this one hope of not being the only one any more that he had himself in isolation with the doctor, parents, and the few nurses sworn to secrecy about the whole event.

"Breath, honey," this time being his mother to speak as she held his hand as one of the nurses wiped at his sweaty brows with a wash cloth.

"Just a one more push."

"You're doing great."

Exhausted, once the first cry filled the air, the raven haired man collapsed on the makeshift bed, tears of pain, relief, and joy made themselves known as they slipped from bistre brown, almost onyx, eyes. Mind reeling at all that was happening around him and for the past two years since he met the father of the bundle currently in his arms, no memory of how the fragile infant came to be there.

He barely registered the gentle call of his mother to his father seated outside the room, earlier too disturbed by the situation to bare witness to the birth of his grandchild, "It's a boy! We have a grandson!"

* * *

**(A/N): **Well, then, the reason behind this. Simply I found a fake slash, mpreg movie trailer on youtube and showed it to my friend on here, Oni-chan. She complained about it not being a real movie and want it to be made a into a fanfiction. Due to the lack of story and her lacking knowledge of superheroes--me being the one raised with two older brothers to get me into them--here is the end result.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, slash, definitely lots of fight scenes later on.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the charracters that may appear in this story. HOLY SARDINE!


	2. Chap1

**Son of Superman**

**Rising Shadows**

_Seven Years Later_

Even after all there years, Clark Kent's current life amazed him—sometimes even more than when he first learned he was alien and had super powers. Casually leaning against the cool, brick wall of the small, almost house like building; the raven haired man glanced at his wrist watch.

2:55. Just a few more minutes.

One last glance up the grey steps, before replacing his glasses and letting his memories play over again, fueling on his musing. It had been nearly four years since anyone had even thought of the name of the dark crusader, Batman.

The city of Gotham didnt seem to be fairing too badly with the disappearance of their protector, but did seem to focus more on the missing millionaire, Bruce Wayne. It always amazed him how no one ever made those simple connections when two people from the same city vanish.

He himself had gotten away with it, twice now, and still no one noticed it or if they did, didnt seem to care enough to confront him. Though, he seemed used to it now, sadly enough.

It was hard to believe that the dedicated man would fall from the face of the Earth—possibility of him being killed leaving Clark with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach—mores so due to the situation that pulled him into the crime fighting business.

The silence suddenly pierced by the toll of a machine based bell, followed up the screams of the escaping children that charged the entrance. Stamped prepared to trample and maim any poor, unsuspecting person to stand in their way of freedom.

Once the last of the sugar-high children disappeared into the surrounding cars and buses, only a single child remained at the top of the steps. Bistre brown hair combed neatly to frame his pale face, reaching down to the nape of his neck, brightening his hazel eyes. Dressed in slightly too big, beige cargo pants and a light brown jacket against the chill of fall, a black backpack slung snuggly over one shoulder.

"Kayne," the boy turning his head in the general direction of his caller, a large grin breaking across his face as his pace hastened to get to Clark. His own gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the sight, as he was tackled by the ecstatic child, teetering on the edge of knocking them both over.

"Dad, I thought you were working today," disbelief that the other would actually be here as he squeezed him tightly.

Chuckling softly, Clark returned the hug with equal vigor, spinning them 'round, "Working? And miss today? Never!"

"Promise to play all day?"

"Any thing for the birthday boy."

The joy radiating from Kayne was almost visible at the six simple words as he nearly hopped down the street. Leaving Clark to pray that nothing would happen today to make him break his promise to the most precious person in his life, but life tends turn around and bite you.

* * *

"So, boss, what exactly is the plan," the rough accent seemed louder than it should have been in the small room. Several men standing straight and tall, void of any personality as they gazed into the dark, striking him as a little odd as he glimpsed at each of them.

Silence remained several minutes, before speaking again, "After all, we kind of like to know how were gonna get ride of our annoyance."

"That, Mr. Martinez, is to simply strike where he's most vulnerable," voice cool and almost rehearsed, "To dig into the little weakness he's kept hidden for all these years."

* * *

As the T.V. inside the living room, where they currently ate dinner, was covered by large, red, bold letters reading 'Special Report'; without even listening to the words being uttered; Clark could read the disappointment in those eyes. Chest tightening and twisting in knots of guilt as he brushed his lips against Kayne's forehead, muttering a quick, "Ill make it quick," before rushing off.

Completely missing the brief downcast look his son shot at his back.

* * *

A basic bank robbery; complete with ski masks, machine guns, and fear stricken hostages. Something that should have taken all, but five minutes—ten at most—for him to take care of, though the kryptonite had taken him off guard.

They were rookies, new to the whole idea of stealing and killing for personal gain. No way they should have had any of the horrid green stone, not without connections higher up. Which meant they worked under someone—more than likely—he knew, but who?

After achieving to rid them of their advantage, things had ended pretty quickly and he was more than ready to head home. To find a way to make it up to Kayne.

"Been a while, Clark," but that voice was so familiar, so welcoming after the eight years they hadnt seen each other.

"You can say that again, Bruce."

* * *

**(A/N):** Yeah I know, short. The chapters are gonna get longer, but just not tonight...this morning...whatever it is. Too annoyed with lack of sleep and the constant power outages tonight due to the thunder storms to care at them moment. Promise, itll get better.


	3. Chap2

**Son of Superman**

**Return of a Friend, Lover, and an Enemy**

And sure enough, there he stood, black cape and all. Those hazel eyes sending a wave of emotions washing over him, almost making Clark want to gasp for air from the sheer force. For years, the raven haired hero both feared and dreamed this day, the day he'd have to face the other man again.

"You look…well," as usual, Bruce's voice didn't betray whatever he must have been feeling in the slightest. He responded with a shrug, not sure how else to respond to the semi compliment.

An awkward silence took over, not quite sure how to continue their reunion. The tension tearing at Clark's nerves as he watched Bruce watching him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, the Kryptonian questioned bitterly, "Why are you here?"

"I'm on patrol sense I was passing through on my way home."

"No, I mean, why are you _here_," he gestured at the rooftop they were currently standing on, "talking to _me_?"

For a moment—something only his heightened senses could ever detect—Superman could have sworn those hazel eyes flickered with something else before the look disappeared. As he came back from his thoughts about what that look could have been, the raven haired man realized the other was talking. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I needed to discuss something with you." With the professional tone used, it was apparent that this visit was all business. A sudden, tightening feeling in his chest as the small part that still had feelings for the man before him lost its last bit of hope. "Oh."

Unsure weather it came out as a question or a little forlorn, Clark waited to see how Bruce would respond. And just as expected, the dark knight continued without a hitch.

"According to some reports and data Ive collected, it seems an old threat's returned and is going to out for revenge against you. Against both of us," he quickly added to further explain why he was in Metropolis—and for staying for a good while. "Brainiac's back, Clark."

"That cant be. The Justice League took care of him."

"We took him out many times, but that never kept him from coming back before. He is back."

_Brainiac, back._ The thought rolling around in Clark's mind as his gaze dropping to the ground beneath his feat, absent mindedly placing his fist against his lips. _He would go after what I care for most. He'll go after Kayne!_

"He has to be stopped," he whispered so quietly that he thought the brunette might not have heard him. Turning out to be just the opposite as he retorted with a simple, "He will be," and making his way toward the edge of the roof, watching him leave.

Pulling out his grapple, Batman stopped and turned back to the raven haired hero, "Clark, you don't have to do this alone. Never have to." Returning his gaze back to his bright red boots, Superman heard the sound of the grapple launching and the ruffle of the other's cape as he swung to some other roof top.

"Don't I?"

* * *

The following day, Clark Kent had brought Kayne into work due to the fall break starting, his mother hen tendencies not letting the seven year old stay at home alone. Tendencies only increased by the news he had received the night prior from an unexpected source.

The brunette had taken the liberty of questioning the few people he didn't know to work here on what their business had been. A sailor's hat made of newspaper—simply due to the lack of knowledge on making an officer's hat—from Jimmy Olsen, helping the seven year old to get into character.

"Excuse me sir," he tugged on a tall man's black dress pants, causing the brunette to glance down at Kayne, who stood by his side. "Haven't seen you before, can I have your name? Please?"

The brunette, knelt before him and pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his pants. Opening it and handing it to the younger to look at, "Bruce Wayne?" Kayne's smiled at the brunette, who smiled at him. "What brings you to the Daily Planet, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce and I'm here to see an old friend of mine," Bruce explained, "You probably know him, he's a reporter here. Clark Kent?"

His smile bloomed into a full on grin at the mention of his dad's name, nodding vigorously as he grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled, "I know him, follow me!" Standing again, the older man allowed himself to be tugged along by the child.

His eyes glimpsed around the large room, marveling at how nothing had changed since he's last been here. From the carpet, always covered in papers, to the wall of glass and rows of desks. His reminiscing interrupted by the call of "Dad!", with the voice he was so sure belonged to the self-hired security guard of the Daily Planet.

Kayne's hand had let go of his in favor of running over to the reporter he'd come to see. The raven haired man ruffling the child's hair affectionately as realization dawned upon Gotham's play boy. _Clark had a son._

"What's up, Kayne?" The happiness radiating off the two brought an unsettling feeling to Bruce's stomach. _Clark was married._

"Someone's here to see you," at the confused look, it was obvious visits were few and short. "Bruce is here!"

Azure eyes widened, head shooting up to stare at the alter ego of who he had talked to just the night before. After blinking several times without the brunette fading away, he allowed himself to smile warmly at the millionaire. "Hello Bruce."

"Clark."

"Kido, I think Ill be just fine with Mr. Wayne so why don't you watch out for other strangers?" "Okay."

Both waited till Kayne was out of the room before Bruce spoke up, "You have a son."

"Yes, I do."

"When did you marry?"

A brief pause, then, "I didn't."

"But-"

"I raise him alone, he doesn't have a mother."

"Oh," another moment of silence cut between them. Something that seemed to be happening more often than Bruce would have liked. "What's his name?"

"Kayne, Kayne Kent."

"Hnn. Clark I was wondering. Maybe later, after work, we could get something to eat. Catch up on what's happened since we last saw each other?"

Clark's lips parted in surprise before slowly a grin crossed his face, "I'd like that."

* * *

**(A/N): **-scratches- head I guess Im starting to crossover both Superman Returns and Batman Begins with the cartoon, the Justice League slightly. -shrugs-


	4. Chapter 4

I hate when this kind of thing happens in stories I`m reading, so I'm **REALLY **sorry to have it done to you guys. This along with my other story that I left here gathering dust are going to be on temporary hiatus. Not that it's much difference and than how I've currently been and have just probably either confused you as to what this story is about from the extended absence or got you excited for no reason.

I've managed to put myself in a spot where I have so many things piling up, that I will have to drop a few for a while. It also doesn`t help when your computer hasn't been given Microsoft word so all the stuff I really need to focus on has no way to be written down.

Anyway, rambling a side, once I get back around to it, I will more than likely be scraping this story and starting it from scratch. I don`t really like the way I was going about putting this story together nor the style.

My deepest appologies!


End file.
